The Great Search
by foxdemoness101
Summary: Sabrina Grimm had become the most hated person ever, thanks to the help from Alice (Alice in Wonderland), and now even Puck hates her. That changes when Lil Red, Daphne and Raven (Teen Titans) start going to the school. After a week, the four girls go missing, causing The Grimm family to worry. Puck goes to New York to visit his brother, and who are the girls that seem familiar?
1. Friends No More

Sabrina walked up the stairs to his room. He had barely talked to her since the battle that had just taken place, and when Alice whisked him off to where ever she goes.

' I guess I'll figure out what he wants to talk about.'

She sighed and knocked on the door. As soon as she saw the plain hatred in his eyes, she knew she had made a mistake of showing up.

" um..."

" don't even bother Grimm. I am only saying this one thing. It's done..."

Sabrina was confused.

" what do you mean?"

"I mean our friendship, or whatever feelings towards each other are done. I know that you hate Alice. She's my new girlfriend and I don't want to hear what you have to say. I don't even care about that future that we might have shared. Alice means more to me than you ever will"

Sabrina was hurt. She could literately feel her heart shatterng to millions of pieces. She just nodded and turned away.

' stupid Alice. Stupid, stupid Alice'

She looked back at him

" whatever, have a nice life Puck"

Puck had slammed the door to his room.

•With Sabrina•

She slammed her door and went to her bed to cry. She lost the last person who she had as a friend at her age to Alice. How would she survive their high school since it is filled with Everafters, after Mayor Hearts ran all of the humans out of the town, with her ridiculous taxes.

She heard Daphne and Red walk in. They were talking and laughing like the pre-teens they were, and then they shut up when they saw the rolled up ball version of Sabrina, with her attempting to muffle her sobs. They ran over to her and tried to calm her down.

•With Puck•

He knew that he had hurt her, but what was his choice. She was his girlfriends enemy. She treated her like he treated showers. It was time to end that. The past was the past.

"Damn!" He said, while punching his door.

He could just hear the sobs from the other side of the hall, coming from Sabrina's room.

•the next day•

Sabrina walked into the cafeteria to see everyone glared at her. She sighed and continued to get her lunch. After grabbing her lunch she continued walking with her head held high, walked to an empty table. She sighed.

'its gonna be a long year.'

She was just glad that Red and Daphne were smart enough to get to high school next year. But she would be in grade 11 so it would be nice to have a friend that is her age. Little did she realize that something was coming her way.

~to be continued~


	2. The New Girl

(A/N: well here is chapter two. I do not own the book or characters what-so-ever, I only own the plot. Enjoy! and about the plot, all the students are Everafters, since the humans were ran out by Mayor, Hearts, and since the Grimm's are the reason that the Everafters cant leave. So her is the second chapter.)

it's been a year. Puck hasn't talked to her, or even looked at her. Alice was still making her life miserable.

'*sigh* another year of being hated by everyone'

Sabrina was near the back of her science class, right next to the window. Nobody likes her, so she sat alone. The teacher, Ms. Faye.

"Now class, we have a new student. Please make her feel at home. Now come in miss-"

A girl walked into the classroom. She was very pretty with clear, pale skin, short black hair with blue side bangs that only go up to her forehead and eyes that were a indigo color. She looked a bit goth with a black tee-shirt with "Get out of my Face" in dark blue, black jeans, a pair of dark blue ankle boots, fish net gloves that goes up to her elbows and a gold belt with a red buckle on the front.

"my name is Raven.."

"Do you have a last name?"

Raven turned towards Ms. Faye and sent her a glare. A glare that looks like it could kill a blood-thirsty shark from attacking, or a glare that could put a stop to the Everafter war group, "The Scarlet Hand".

"Roth" she stated coldly

Ms. Faye flinched a bit.

" Alright, you can sit next to Sabrina, at the back. Sabrina raise your hand please."

Sabrina raised her hand up slowly. Raven looked straight at Sabrina. She nodded her head and relaxed as she walked towards her.

"Why doesn't she sit with me, instead of Grimm"

Sabrina turned to see Alice flash one of her amazing smiles that gets what she wants. Raven shot her a glare.

"I would rather bunk with a slob, in a zoo, while wearing a pizza costume, then sit next to a over make up wearer, miss priss, like you."

Everyone gasped at this. No one, other than Sabrina talks to Alice like that. Raven just shrugged it off and sat next to Sabrina. Sabrina turned towards Raven, who was looking up at the ceiling, with her feet up onto her desk.

"Hey, I'm Sabrina"

Raven looked over at her and did a small smile.

"I'm Raven. Can you tell me what's up with the dumb blonde at the front of the classroom"

They both looked at Alice, who was fumming to what Raven had said.

"that's Alice. She's-"

Sabrina and Raven mocked the next part with a hair flip and High voices.

"Miss Popular"

They started to laugh.

"You know what Sabs, I think we will make a great team" Raven said.

"I couldn't agree more" Sabrina said.

They gave each other a high five and turned towards the front of the classroom.

"Alright class turn to page 256."

~to be continued~


End file.
